cnf_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud
''"Augh...what happened last night? I had such a weird dream ..." ''- Cloud's first line in CFA '''Cloud '''is the founder and builder of Cloud's Observatory and longtime friend of FCN. He is also a sage of the Dream World and has played many roles in Cloud's Forum Adventures. He is based off of the user Cloud from CloudForums: User #1 Personality Cloud, next to FCN and Blue, has appeared in the most episodes to date. Thus, much of his personality is shown. He doesn't like to rush headfirst into danger unless the Observatory's safety is in the balance, in which case he does everything he can to protect it. On the flipside, Cloud is shown to be extremely overconfident causing FCN to somewhat live in his shadow. Despite this flaw, Cloud and FCN are still good friends. Role in Cloud's Forum Adventures Cloud applied for position as a sage sometime between the events of the Soul Shard and Lunar Battle series. By the midpoint of the former saga, Cloud had full access to the Dreamstar's power. Despite the fact that sages are very close to invincible, there are times when dreamy powers aren't available and Cloud is left powerless. Cloud's first appearance was in the Oblivion Island series, where he was placed on the Valtteri Island one night. After Cloud was returned to his Observatory, he fought his dark counterpart and won. However, an unknown force at the time then immediately killed him, with the excuse "if your dark counterpart dies, so do you". FCN and a few others made their way to Oblivia to find the Soul Shard in an attempt to revive him. After gathering all five shards and meeting the Soul Star, the group faced off against the dark counterparts' combined form, Zerospace. Zerospace won the battle, and the Soul Star immediately revived Cloud, who boarded the Lander and defeated Zerospace. However, upon Zerospace's defeat, a black hole was spawned which the Soul Star stopped. Luna, the "true" mastermind behind the dark counterparts' creation, then revealed himself. Cloud entered the Black Hole, which was actually a portal to Luna's Castle, and recovered all of the Observatory's members. After defeating Luna and a new foe, Spectra, everything settled down. A few months afterwards, rumours of a yarn wizard kidnapping members of the Observatory began to circulate. Cloud, along with all of the members of the Observatory, were indeed eventually kidnapped by Stringer, one of Beanluv's (and indirectly the Miracle Crown's) creations and sent to a new dimension called Patch Land. The group journeyed through the yarn-filled world of Patch Land and confronted Stringer at his floating castle in the sky. They fought on the balcony, and Stringer was somehow defeated. When Cloud left Patchj Land through Stringer's cap, Beanluv revealed himself to be the creator of Stringer and battled with him. With Blue's help, Beanluv was defeated and peace was restored to the Observatory. The Miracle Crown, an artifact worn by Beanluv, was taken home by Cloud, who eventually lost track of it. He tracked it down to Spade Jungle during the events of the Miracle Crown series, where it possessed him, turning him into Miracloud (see the bottom of this page). Trivia *Cloud was indirectly designed by Knux, who introduced Cloud into his own comic in 2012. The design was recycled and slapped on a Kirby. *The actual user, Cloud, is the main artist and script writer of Cloud's Forum Adventures. *In a beta version of CFA, Cloud's personality was drastically different. He was supposed to be mute, meaning he wouldn't comment on or say anything at all. Category:Characters